


Building Blocks!

by CB666



Series: Fluffy Bunny Collection [2]
Category: DinahSiren!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CB666/pseuds/CB666
Summary: Laurel's the New DA and is a force to be reckoned with, and a highly successful and positive reputation, Dinah is a her new assistant who's just moved to Star City with a secret.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: Fluffy Bunny Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971541
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Dinah has finally relocated to Star City from the profit of selling her latest artwork collection under the Pseudonym, Canary. Finding an apartment for a reasonable price in the city wasn't easy, nor knowing that her artwork was going to be able to cover it, after finally settling in. Dinah orders a pizza and collects a bottle of wine and does some job hunting. None of the jobs so far that she has come across feel right until one pops out 'Assistant to District Attorney' Dinah contemplates the idea of an office job before wholeheartedly applying and setting herself the task of finishing off the mess and maze of the boxes. Not putting any thought into the idea that she'd get the job or be getting a call for an interview. 

By the time she had got through the majority of the boxes, Dinah started to feel wine tired and decided to look for her trusty vibrator to settle her into a soothing slumber, it took some time to find after realizing she wanted didn't have enough energy to do it manually, she eventually finds it gets, into bed and mumbles to herself, it's been a while lets hope you've got enough in you to get me there. She takes her time to relax and find a suitable position to fully reach a climax but as soon as she does, Dinah hadn't had the time to place the vibrator in her drawer before falling asleep, as the night passed and her alarm woke her, Dinah felt a damp presence under her bum and between her legs "Shit shit shit, did I really piss myself?" before realizing her vibrator was next to her as the connection was made, "Did I really orgasm that hard last night or.." questioning her body and the limit it got to in terms of pleasure over the fact that she needed to change the bedcovers. 

But before she had the chance to sort herself out and shower, Dinah's phone vibrates with an unknown number showing, hastily she answers "Hello?" and the voice on the other end replies "Oh hello, I'm wondering if I can speak with Ms. Dinah Drake?" Dinah looks at herself in the mirror with just a tank top on, "Speaking" "Hi, This is the District Attorneys office, I'm Laurel Lance. The reason for the call is because I saw your application on my desk and I'm wondering if you want to come in for an interview on Thursday at 10 if that's ok?" Dinah's eyes brightened to that and replied "Yes sure, I'm available then" "Ok Thank you, I shall see you on Thursday. Have a great day ma'am" 

As soon as the phone call ended, Dinah was dancing and jumping around her apartment over the boxes and completely forgetting who could see what she was wearing. Before hiding in the bathroom to clean up the shimmering wetness between her legs from her sleep antics. She hopped into the shower to fully wake up for the day brushing her teeth combing and drying her hair before putting some a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie then made room on her calendar for the interview before realizing that it was two days away, 

Dinah panicked and tried to find a place that does a specific kind of formal wear to her specification and needs. In her haste and panic to find somewhere, on the verge of giving up. She walks past a tailor shop that has everything she's been looking for, a dark purple suit jacket and pants, a black button-up shirt, and designer heels. Dinah spent some time checking herself out in the shop mirror, knowing that this outfit was the one for her, and would make everyone look twice when she walked by. Dinah almost paid extra without any hesitation to take it home at that moment without it being properly tailored. They only took a few minor bits off whilst Dinah was away trying to find a nail salon that could freshen her nails up if she would be working with and under the DA. 

The day of the interview comes round and Dinah's up before her alarm and almost jumping into the shower, trying to not break her nails in the process, 20 minutes go by and Dinah comes out singing her heart out to 'Whitesnake - Here I go again' playing through her phone. Dinah sits on the edge of her bed drying her hair and curling it slightly, and putting the suit on, and grabbing her apartment keys and phone before realizing that she's not wearing lingerie and it's too late for her to put any on and get to the DA's office in time. 

Dinah barely makes it to the DA's office and strolls into the desk. "Hi I'm here for an interview with the District Attorney at 10 am, the names Dinah Drake" The receptionist confirms with her and asks Dinah to wait until her name is called. Dinah looks around to see a few guys walking around and a few nervous about their interview, as she takes a seat, the coldness hits her core just enough to send a shiver through her body and also making sure that her nipples weren't poking through her shirt. In anticipation, Dinah checks her watch. 9.55 am and it's almost her interview time slot. 

A big group of lawyers walks out of one of the conference rooms after their morning briefings and a hint of blonde caught Dinah's eye, and until the room cleared and she could get a better look, an amazing woman revealed herself, it was like a goddess and revealed her true self to Dinah, it captivated her, almost taking her breath away. A voice comes through on the intercom "Olivia, I believe I'm ready for my 10 am meeting with Ms. Drake" Dinah heard the voice and couldn't tell why it sounded so familiar. The receptionist came over to Dinah and guided her to the DA's office and she could see the connection Laurel Lance was the DA, and then realized why the men waiting were so nervous as soon as Dinah walked in, Laurel was confident but not arrogant, intimidating yet open, fierce yet soft, strong yet gentle. Dinah was sure that there was something about the DA that got her to where she was today like she was the biggest in the room without having to get it out. The DA was resting herself up against the desk legs crossed and looking over a case file to be done later. 

Dinah couldn't help but notice there was some kind of attractive appeal that she couldn't help but feel but drunk on, and she wanted it all and more. Laurel looked up and tilted her head looking through the frame of her designer glasses at the lady in front of her, visible taking in every inch of Dinah and biting her lip, before their eyes met Dinah raised her hand and said "District Attorney Lance, I'm Dinah Drake, your 10 am". Laurel came back to the room and said "Of course you are" a few moments passed before realizing what she had just blurted out "Did I just say that out loud? I'm so sorry, I didn't expect someone so beautiful to grace my office this morning" and firmly shaking Dinah's hand. "Thank you for coming in on such short notice" Laurel added. "Do you want a drink or anything? I noticed your hands are a little cold" 

Dinah replied, "No thank you" as she felt from the subtle embrace of Laurel's hand in hers, Dinah could almost tell that either the DA worked out or she was that good at being gentle and talented with them As the interview went on, they were mentally undressing the other but under the strict confirmation not to say anything to each other in fear of the other leaving. Laurel made some notes in her book as Dinah looked over to see one of her latest paintings hanging proudly on the wall "Huh, I see you got a good eye for the mysterious painter, Canary". Laurel looked up and over, "Yes I do, I believe I have quite a few of their paintings at home, I've spent a lot on getting them too" to which Dinah said "Well I'm sure they must be very happy with you buying them, I know I would be if I was in their shoes" 

As the meeting progressed, Dinah felt comfortable and took her jacket off and hadn't remembered why she had it on for so long, Laurel could help but notice Dinah's nipples presenting themselves to her, Laurel had made up some case files for Dinah to do just so they could spend more time together. Before her receptionist called through about another interview waiting to come in. "Ahh damn, I believe we may have to call it a day there, how about you come back on Monday morning for your first official day" Laurel said, Dinah gasped "I've got the job?" they both smiled as Laurel nodded, giving Dinah a handshake and bringing her in for a hug, "Welcome to the office sweetie, and oh, don't worry about wearing a bra again, takes too much time and it hurts wearing them" Laurel said, as Dinah realized at that moment "So you've been checking me out this whole interview, hmm? Crossing her arms and giving Laurel a stern look, "It's not like you haven't been checking me out too" Laurel's mood was pulling Dinah close. "Well it looks like I'll see you bright and early Monday morning then," Dinah said running her fingers up Laurel's bicep. Sizing her up "I'll look forward to it" Laurel's hands connected with Dinah's waist bumping them together.

Two days had pasted and Laurel happens to get Dinah's paperwork fast-tracked and sorted so that she could have an excuse to be in the area and stop by Dinahs, Laurel buzzes every apartment until she hears the sultry soothing voice of Dinah "Hey Dinah, Its Laurel, I've got all your paperwork and whatnot ready, and I'm just wondering if I can bring it up and give it to you in person so that you can hit the ground running on Monday" Dinah was confused and a little nervous, but she buzzed her up and greeted Laurel in just a tank top and panties, and a waft of what smells like incense and Turkish coffee reach Laurels nose.

"Well isn't this a good sight for me to see, is that Turkish Coffee I smell?" Laurel said almost winking and biting her lip at Dinah, Dinah replies "And so are you pretty woman and I'm sorry you have to see me like this, I just finished doing some Yoga. Oh haven't you got a good nose for coffee!" opening her hands to receive the paperwork from a slightly dressed down post work Laurel "Do you want to come in for some?"Dinah was hoping that they could tease each other some more.


	2. A different kind of love

As the night draws on from inviting Laurel in, the Blonde DA asks the question she's been meaning to ask for around an hour "So, how long have you been in Star City for?" Dinah replies "not even a week" whilst unbraiding her hair from doing yoga earlier before Laurel had turned up. Laurels gasped "You've been here not even a week and gotten quite a good job! You must be really lucky" 

Dinah shrugged her shoulders "Well..". "Well, what?" Laurel's eyes became wide open secretly wanting to poke and prod a little further but knew not, hoping that in time that Dinah would open up. Dinah shyly mentions "It's been.. um.. a while" motioning her hands up and down her body before Laurel replied, "OH.. oh, you've not had any in how long?". The brunette was hesitant to reply "Nearly 2 years" Laurel choked on her coffee over the sudden admission of time "Wow.. that long" Dinah giggled at Laurel's reaction and replying, "Yeah it's down to personal reasons, but as of recently things are starting to change that I have no control of" 

The night draws on between the two, and Dinah's phone rings, looking confused "I wonder who could be calling at this time of night" before realizing that her parents were on the other side, Dinah completely surprises Laurel by speaking fluently in Arabic, then switching to French and back with ease. And little did either Laurel and Dinah know, that Dinah speaking a multitude of languages was turning Laurel on.

As Laurel was finishing up her coffee, glancing at her phone and picking up her keys trying to signalize that she was about to leave. Dinah got the hint to try and naturally end the call with her parents to walk the blonde DA to the door. And it took a few minutes for it to be successful to put her phone down. "I believe it's time for me to go" Laurel said slightly tilting her head and placing her back on her shoulder. "Thank you for stopping by, it means a lot that you've done this to get help me get ahead of Monday" Dinah replied twiddling her fingers before adding "thank you for also staying longer, It was nice to have a bit of a girly night for the first time" Laurel smiled and replied "It was honestly my pleasure to be here, and you took me by surprise that you can speak Arabic and French" Dinah smiles before Laurel engulfs her arms around Dinah, "Honestly thank you for treating me like a normal person, instead of being scared of DA Lance" 

Dinah felt comfortable in Laurel's arms, as everything felt so soft and warm. she felt the connection between the two is natural. "It's not a problem," Dinah says placing her arms around Laurel so that she could hold on just a little bit longer. Laurel loosened her arms and moved a strand of hair out of Dinah's eyes "I'll see you bright and early Monday morning ok?" "Yes, boss" Dinah replied, as she watched Laurel walk away and opening the door for her, "See you on Monday" they both awkwardly say before Dinah closes the door. 

The days and weeks come and go as Dinah has hit the ground running excelling Laurel's standards. They exchange subtle looks and personal jokes that would confuse anyone and everyone. Until one day, Dinah is about to go on her break and walking into the DA's office and asks if Laurel needed anything "Yeah, Can I get you to look at this please" Laurel replies whilst standing over her desk. Dinah reaches her side "Which part?". "All of it" Laurel was hoping to place her hand on Dinah's waist, but felt completely nervous about rejection or Dinah would allow it to and move in closer. Laurel takes the plunge and gently caresses and runs her fingers along the waist of the brunette from side to side hearing Dinah breath and trying to regain her concentration before saying "It's perfectly fine.." her voice hitched and her shoulders dropped before looking over at Laurel "If I hadn't of known better, I'd say you're trying to seduce me slightly" "Oh, what gives you that Idea" Laurel replies before taking a few steps to perfectly stand behind Dinah, allowing her hands to finally rest on her waist and her lips to meet Dinah's shoulder, close to the nape of her neck. "I'm just trying to make your day slightly better and easier, I know it's been tough" 

Dinah licks and bites her lip knowing that things would eventually get heated between the two, and hoping that no one would walk in or interrupt them. Dinah turned herself around and allowing herself to rest upon the DA's desk almost slouching back. she intertwines her fingers with Laurel's hand before raising it to her mouth, where she kisses the blonde's fingers and knuckles gently. "Oh, I see what you want pumpkin." Laurel says with a smirk and passion in her words, as Dinah tilts her head forward, allowing her hair to cover her face. Laurel's fingers meet Dinah's chin tilting it up before leaning and getting close to her assistant's face, close enough that she could kiss her but takes the opportunity to tease Dinah endlessly. "I know what you want pumpkin, but I'm so not going to give to you just yet" as confident and dominant as Laurel mentions it, Dinah almost whines in return wanting more than just that kiss. "But little one, not here, As much as I'd like to divulge into pleasing you. This will have to wait" Laurel adds, before kissing Dinah's forehead and embracing her, gently caressing and reassuring the brunette that she'd be able to get what she wants. 

Dinah and Laurel fix themselves up and start walking the office door, Laurel walks in front with a hint of sass "Baby, I know you want this ass" before she lifts up her jacket and rubs her butt and softly slaps it. "Maybe I should make myself available around 7.. if you'd like to come?" Laurel's eyes couldn't focus on anything other than Dinah and loved every once and second that she was showing off "You wouldn't..." Laurel mutters "Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't be wearing anything at all" Dinah adds before opening and closing the door behind her.


	3. Finale!

With the abundance of paperwork filling her desk, Laurel cracks on with trying to do it all before the end of the day so that she can get home quick enough to at least take up the opportunity of being with Dinah. For what seems like it is eternity, she doesn't realize 5 hours had gone by and it was almost time to meet Dinah but wasn't going to be able to make it. She grabs her phone and dials Dinah's number just to hear her sultry voice on the other end "Hey honey, I'm so sorry to have to call you, but I'm not going to be able to stop by due to a never-ending amount of paperwork. Can we rain check?" whilst placing her head in her hand and hearing the slight disappointment in Dinah's voice, "Oh ok, maybe I'll come and pick you up tomorrow and come to work with to make up" Dinah replies. "That would be lovely pumpkin" hesitantly wanting to leave work just to see Dinah. 

A few minutes roll by before Laurel's phone goes off with 3 messages in a quick succession of sound. "Hmm, Dinah, that's weir.... oh my" Laurel's jaw-dropping and her heart starting the race, and a flurry of butterflies rolling in the stomach. Dinah had surprised and blessed Laurel with certain views and a video of sound that definitely wanted to secure Laurel at hers. But a knock at her office door brought her back and checking the time, Laurel thought to herself "surely there can't be anyone but me here" She verbally says "Come in" as her eyes dart to the door seeing Dinah leaning seductively up against the door in heels and a trenchcoat. "I thought I'd bring the party to you" Dinah says as she holds up a bottle of wine. 

"But... but... A-are you wearing what I'm thinking you're wearing?" Laurel tries to say without stumbling to her feet and biting her lip. "Yes, I am." Dinah replies while undoing the coat seamlessly with one hand and letting it fall off her shoulders to her elbows. "Yes, baby I am" reveals a lot more than expected to Laurel in the office, and for Laurel to finally see this is blowing her mind. As each step Dinah took getting closer to Laurel, "I wanted you to stop undressing me with your eyes, and start using your teeth when you got home". Laurel had to brace herself in her seat due to her legs feeling weak as if the blood was flowing somewhere else and her muscles had forgotten how to work. Dinah reached the DA's side, bringing 2 glasses up from her draw, and filling them, Dinah then sat on Laurel's lap "How'd you like the view?"

"Wow" was the only thing Laurel could mutter, envisioning and could only assume and believe to be the most desirable Victoria's Secret pin-up supermodel, as she could feel the radiation of warmth on her thigh, adding "Pumpkin, are you wet?" Dinah nodded and whispering "I've been wet all day, and I was hoping you'd find that out earlier" kissing her neck and biting her ear lobe. God knows what took over Laurel at that moment, but Dinah could feel that Laurel would be in control until she saw fit. 

"Get your sweet ass on my table!" Laurel demanded to Dinah as the blonde adjusted herself back in her chair to admire and soak in the view of what was in front of her and how her night was turning out for the better. Laurel poked and prodded gently at Dinah's core through the subtle and thin lingerie, clearly seeing the evidence of how in the mood Dinah was, and without question, Dinah used her heels to bring the DA close enough to use her teeth to rip open and succumb.

Laurel showed Dinah who was boss and in control, and on many times brought her close to climax with just her mouth, that Dinah forgot about Laurel's hands being free and gotten lost in what seemed like the 12th build-up to climax that it was clear that the brunette needed more than a hand to keep her standing. The BA pulled back and could clearly see the affect she had over Dinah and it was dripping down her chin and also onto the floor. "What? why'd you stop for?" Dinah says with her voice cracking up between the inhales and exhales of how heavy she was breathing. Her eyes connecting with Laurels, as she's leaning back undoing her shirt but not continuing with pleasing Dinah for a few moments. Laurel kicked her heels off and stood up, placing herself over the panting woman "You have been, by far, the best meal I've had I've been waiting to taste you since I first met you, You are truly a work of art, My Little Canary" placing her hand under Dinah's chin and kissing her to take what little breath she had in her lungs away, divulging two fingers into the brunettes core. With the warmth, wetness, and Dinah's muscles contractions of pleasure on her fingers, Laurel knew it would be difficult to pull them away. 

As she regained the ability to stand but still needing assistance, Dinah stood in front of the enduring woman who was giving her nothing but the pleasure she so desperately needed. "Baby, I hope you can stand long enough for me to bring you and take you over to the edge?" Laurel whispered into Dinah's ear, but was taken by complete surprise "Even if I have to beg you to stop, don't" Dinah replied with such confidence, that she didn't need to ask again. As she raised her hand to under Dinah's throat and placed the other between her legs, and as soon as it started Dinah could feel herself being built up, stopping and delaying herself from climaxing just long enough that Laurel would work up a sweat and go harder and faster. 

10 furious minutes later, Dinah couldn't hold back any further and screamed at the top of her lungs as Laurel bite and kissed her neck just hard enough to climax, as a wave and flurry of pleasure came and filled her body. She could see stars and became extremely sensitive and was unaware of the mess she made in Laurel's office until after an hour of sitting in her lap under a blanket. 

Dinah's head fidgeted trying to stay asleep but eventually awoke and a gentle voice greeted her, like honey to her ears "good evening my little canary" Laurel said kissing her forehead. Dinah was coming out of her subspace nap, rubbing her eyes "What happened?" when Laurel replied "What do you mean baby? Do you not remember?" Dinah shyly shook her head playing with Laurel's shirt placing her hand under and playing with her nipple "The last thing I remember was just before I climaxed..." Laurel kissed Dinah again "Wow.. let's just say you orgasmed like a fountain and past out for the better part of an hour"

Dinah replied with a smile "Worth it!" before she got closer to Laurel "How about we go home and continue our little cuddle session, how does that sound?" she asks as Dinah replies in her ear gently and softly "I would love that, and can I as you something? Why'd you call me Canary earlier?" And Laurel replies in a heartbeat "Because like the painting, you are elegant, mysterious, beautiful and your voice, I can't get enough of and it's really soothing and relaxing. and Canaries are my favorite kind of bird"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't know how much fun I'd have with this and thought "Ah, might as well write this" as an Idea. 
> 
> Hope y'all are having good Saturday where you are? Enjoy!!


End file.
